Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{8y + 4}{8x} + \dfrac{10y}{8x}$ You can assume $x,y,z \neq 0$.
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{8y + 4 + 10y}{8x}$ $k = \dfrac{18y + 4}{8x}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $2$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{9y + 2}{4x}$